My name is Ezekiel
by Skylinemaster
Summary: I was teleported far away, and met a boy named Issei Hyoudou, who allowed me to take him as my vessel. The road to healing begins here.
1. A New Vessel

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a second story in one day. This one is a Supernatural DxD crossover

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Highschool DxD

* * *

I glanced to my right, and there stood two of my brothers, each armed with an Angel blade.

"It doesn't have to be like this."

I tried to reason with them, but I don't think it will work. I glanced at my closest brother, AbnerAbner, lying in pool of his own blood. He wasn't stabbed with an Angel blade, just beaten down.

"We've done our duty for thousands of years, on Heaven and on Earth, it will be the same."

One of my brothers, Suriel, said as I frowned.

"Okay then, I'd die free than live a slave."

I brandished an Angel blade as the grins on their faces grew.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that."

I watched the movements of the two in front of me, Suriel moving to the left, and Raziel to the right.

I dodged a thrust from Raziel, and countered her strike by stabbing her in the stomach with the Angel blade.

She died as Suriel punched me in the face and knocked the blade out of my hand.

I was knocked to the ground with a kick from him, and saw Suriel standing over me, smiling.

"This is something we've should have done eons ago."

I glanced to Abner one last time before impending death.

"Hey."

Abner shouted, causing Suriel to look back. Abner smiled, blood is seen on the teeth of his vessel.

"At least, you will live, brother."

He rolled over and there I saw it.

An Angel Banishing Sigil, written in his blood.

But what happens now?

Metatron closed the gates. Even if we are banished, where do we go?"

"Thank you for everything, brother."

He smiled at me as his palm pushed down on the sigil, causing a white light to appear as my body flew into the air, rendering me unable to move.

* * *

I was transported to somewhere far.

Very far. I travelled through a void, an empty space devoid of all life or being. A plain white expanse that went on forever before throwing me here.

I was somewhere up in the sky, observing the birds take flight as the sun is going down.

"_Please, I want to live."_

An open prayer.

The one of many I hear at this point in time.

This one though, far different from the rest. Far stronger, far closer. It is almost drawing me into to it.

I travelled towards the source of the prayer.

I found its source, lying on the ground. It was a young teenager, and looks to be what Humans call Asian.

He is lying in a pool of blood as I continue to look at him. He will die soon, if nothing happens. I try to communicate with him, to see if he can understand me. I want to take him as a vessel, as he is compatible and there is a deep power within him that I can feel.

"Can you hear me?"

I tried asked him telepathically.

"W-who are you?"

He responded in Japanese, but I can understand. Us Angels are blessed with knowledge of all the tongues of man.

"Do you want to live?"

I asked, ignoring his previous question.

"I want to live."

I continued hovering over him.

"Then let me in. Just say yes."

I need his permission to inhabit him as a vessel.

"Yes, just save me."

I obliged. I went into his body, and inhabited it.

I went into his soul, and found his consciousness there. The setting is a park, the same one where I found him. He is staring at the fountain before turning around to see me.

"Who are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

I responded back.

"Are you the one that saved me?"

He asked.

"Yes. You were dying, and issued a prayer out. I responded and you said yes. Tell me, what is your name."

I did not know of this youth's name, and what to know.

"Issei, Issei Hyoudou."

I hesitated.

"Issei, right now, I am saving you. You need to let me heal you, therefore you will be trapped within your own memories. Is this fine?"

"Yes, do whatever it takes to save me."

"Very well then."

I was just about to leave before his voice called back to me again.

"Wait. What is your name?"

He asked as I hesitated at his question.

"My name? My name is…Ezekiel."

* * *

I was inspired to write this story by The Rage Addiction and his story of The Old Ones.

If people are interested in this, please review. Otherwise this will stay a one-shot as I have planned it to be.


	2. Fallen Angels?

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

I glanced up at the Human sky. It was also so wonderful to stare at from Heaven, but this view is far nicer than any possible in Heaven.

I got up from the ground and glanced at my outfit.

A blazer as the Humans call it, with a gaping hole in the center. The blood is still visible on the shirt, but the wound closed up.

I glanced around and saw the sun set over the horizon.

Where should I head to now?

Home. I feel that I should go home.

I want to switch with Issei for him to go home.

There is no need for me to remain active in his body at this moment, so I feel that he should take over again.

"Issei, do you want to take over? I feel that I have nothing to accomplish at this moment."

I said to his soul.

"Yeah sure."

I faded back into Issei's mind as he regained control over his body.

* * *

I walked within the memories of Issei, trying to learn as much as I can about this boy.

A happy, normal seventeen year old teenager. Ordinary parents, ordinary school life.

What is this?

I stumbled upon an interesting memory. There are two boys with Issei, one bald and one with glasses.

The three are examining a magazine with, nude women.

Oh dear.

This is sinful behavior for Humans. This is lust, a cardinal sin exhibited by this boy and his companions.

I exited that memory and went to the next memory after that.

There is a young woman, asking Issei out on a date. That was a few days ago.

He was very excited about that, bragging to the two other boys about this.

Humans crave companionship, maybe a Cherub set these two up?

The one who asked him out is smiling with Issei in a store.

The woman who is with Issei is now standing in front of the fountain that I found him in front of.

!

The woman sprouted wings, black ones.

She killed Issei, with a spear of Light?

I've never seen Light magic materialized as a weapon, so this is interesting.

What is that woman though? An evil fairy who killed him? She might strike again once she sees Issei alive, so I will need to be vigilant.

!

I whirled around as I felt a surge of power materialize behind me. Pure, magnetizing power, such an interesting feeling is appearing behind me.

The area in Issei's mind changed from the park to a place covered in flames. In front of me, a being of power. It is what the Humans would typically represent as a Dragon, but it shouldn't be.

The progeny of Eve do not look like this, so I am unsure as to what this thing is.

It is staring at me, this red dragon-like creature, with its green eyes.

"Who are you?"

I asked it, as it twisted its head a bit.

"Interesting, such an interesting aura, you admit. What are you, Nephilim?"

!

"What are you to call me that abomination?!"

I am offended by this creature, and what it called me. Nephilim are to be executed on sight as they are evil abominations that curse my father.

The creature just squinted its eyes at me.

"So you aren't Nephilim? What are you then?"

It questioned me as I floated in this flaming space.

"I am an Angel, and my name is Ezekiel."

….

The creature just stared at me as if it was deep in thought at something.

"No you can't be. Angels are not like this."

?

What does he mean not like this?

"What do you mean? I am an Angel of the Lord."

"Angels do not inhabit a Human's body, so tell me, what are you?"

..Hm, was I thrown into an alternate reality? I know of them, so is it possible that I was teleported to one after I was banished?

Yes, it would make sense, seeing that Metatron shut the gates of Heaven.

….

This is an interesting development. How shall I proceed?

"I am telling you the truth, my truth. I may be from another dimension."

I said as the thing sighed.

"Ah, that would explain it. There are many dimensions apart from this one, and you are not an Angel of this dimension."

It said to me, nodding its head.

"Yes, that is a very good possibility. Now, who and what are you?"

I said back to the creature.

"I am the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig."

Ddraig said to me as I nodded in understandment. That is why this Dragon did not feel like the progeny of Eve, because he isn't.

"Well, Ddraig. What are you doing inside this boy?"

"I could be asking you the same question, Angel. I was killed and my body destroyed during the Great War, but my spirit lives on in this Sacred Gear, and this Sacred Gear was transferred to this boy."

What does he mean by Sacred Gear?

"What is a Sacred Gear?"

I asked, wanting to know more about this world.

"A Sacred Gear is a tool given by the God from the Bible to Humans to perform miracles. There are many Sacred Gears, each powerful in its own right."

Father is in this dimension as well? I need to meet with him and further repent my mistake.

"Very well, you mentioned something about a Great War? Can you tell me about that?"

I inquired.

"Yes, the Three Factions, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils warred with each other in the distant past. No one won as the war ended with the Angels retreating to Heaven and the Fallen Angels and Devils retreating to Hell. The Three Factions are at a tense peace right now, but any incident could lead to full scale war."

Fallen Angels? Angels that were tempted by sin or banished just like I was? And Devils, does he mean Demons?

"Hm, who are the Fallen Angels? And by Devils, do you mean Demons?"

He shook his head at this.

"Devils are the Angels who fell with Lucifer from Heaven all those years ago, and have twisted in Hell to become Devils. Fallen Angels are Angels tempted by sin, and they were led out of Heaven by the Fallen Angels Shemhazai, Azazel, and Baraqiel."

He explained to me as I digested the information. It seems that this dimension has the same basic structure as mine, but it is also different in many regards.

"So, Lucifer was never trapped in his cage? What about Michael, is he the ruler of Heaven?"

"Ho, Lucifer trapped in a box? That is something I would like to have seen, given what a petulant child he was. And yes, Michael is the ruler of Heaven. Your dimension seems quite interesting."

Ddraig said to me as I thought of everything we've said to each other.

An idea popped into my head.

"You said your spirit lives on in this Sacred Gear, and I can tell that you are very powerful. What can you do?"

Maybe he can help me get healed faster. I'm still injured from the fall, and am at 80% of my full strength.

"The Gear that I am trapped in is the Boosted Gear, a weapon with the ability to double the wielder's power every ten seconds."

Sounds very impressive. That would be a great tool for anyone to have.

"That sounds very impressive. I could make great use of this."

I said as Ddraig grinned at me.

"Yes you could, Ezekiel. I feel your power as well, Angel. Go try it out."

Hm, I believe that to be a good course of action. The best test for anything is under battlefield conditions.

"Did you witness what happened earlier, with Issei and his girlfriend? He was killed by, a Fallen Angel?"

"Yes, I witnessed that. I couldn't save him as I am trapped in this form and his soul wasn't strong enough to make contact with me. You are right that a Fallen Angel killed him."

He said this to me as I understand what I need to do.

"My mission to protect humanity, tell me, where do find these Fallen Angels? I want to test my abilities in this world."

"Bah, those Fallen Angels typically gather in old churches. Try there."

I nodded and reassumed control of Issei's body.

* * *

I opened Issei's eyelids and found myself in his bed.

He must have been sleeping before I assumed control of him.

I'll just put him in a memory with him sleeping. He will not know of the difference.

I exited my bedroom, and walked downstairs.

I put on shoes and exited the house as I searched his memories for any mention of a church.

Ah, there appears to be one on the outskirts of the city.

I began walking towards there as I contacted Ddraig.

"Ddraig, how do I manifest your Sacred Gear form?"

I asked him within Issei's mind.

"Imagine the greatest power that exists and focus it through your body."

I imagined when Michael screamed at me for letting Lucifer into the Garden. The wrath he let out is something I will never forget.

I feel a surge of energy through my left arm as a red gauntlet appears.

"Ho, so you managed to get the third form instantaneously. Very interesting, but understandable considering your power."

Ddraig told me. I stopped on the sidewalk and examined the gauntlet, noticing the jewel that is over the hand.

"So, how exactly does this work?"

I asked.

"You'll be able to activate it by focusing your mind. When you want to double your power, you will be granted that power. This continues until your body is not able to handle it."

He said as I nodded, understanding this gauntlet. Father in this universe is still most wise.

* * *

I continued on my way to the church, and am currently standing in front of it.

The building is rather decrypt with an unkempt garden. Most pitiful a sight in the house of my Father.

There are many beings within, mostly of them Humans, and four distinct ones. The aura is strange, as it feels light a mixture of Light and Dark twisted together.

I glanced down at the gauntlet and then at the door.

[Boost!]

Ddraig's voice announced from the gauntlet as I felt power flow through my body.

I lifted my gauntleted hand up at the door and focused on the door. Though I only intended to push the door open, the door flew off its hinges instead.

I feel so, powerful now. I have not felt such a sensation since Lucifer wrapped me in his grace all those years ago.

There are many Humans in front of me, all in attire of the clergy. They are pointing their guns and, energy swords at me?

Hm, has it been ten seconds yet?

"Oh my, looks like we have a visitor."

A new voice said behind the Humans. A man in a trench coat, much like Castiel's. Hm, he appears to be one of these supposed Fallen Angels.

There are three more Fallen Angels by his side, all female, including the one in the memory. She is looking at me with a shocked face while the others are looking at me with sneers.

"H-how are you alive?! I killed you!"

Issei's date shouted at me.

I need to see my weaknesses in this world, so the time for talk is over.

[Boost!]

My strength was again doubled.

I feel absolutely wonderful right now as surges of energy are flowing through my body. I estimate that I am as strong as that arrogant bastard Zachariah was.

I raised my gauntlet hand up as the Humans fired their weapons at me. I felt their bullets hit me, but not hurt me. Hm, these bullets appear to have been made of light. Why would they assume that this would harm an Angel of the Lord?

I pushed all of the Humans back, sending them all flying into the wall behind them. Very nice, my telekinesis is much stronger than what it normally is.

All the Humans are knocked out, so now it is time for the Fallen Angels.

I see them materializing their energy spears, and frowned at the Fallen Angels.

I don't know why, but I felt anger towards them. Rage is materializing in my body as they threw their spears at me.

"Is this what you can do?"

I asked as I glanced at the four spears were lodged in my stomach. This magic is very dilute white magic, nothing that can harm an Angel.

I pulled out the four spears with my right hand, and then crushed them.

"You fell from Heaven, willingly? How could you make such a declaration at my Father?"

"Your father? What are you, an Angel?"

The little girl sneered at me as she created another spear and charged at me with it.

I gritted my teeth as she plunged it into my body. I grabbed her by the shoulder and put my hand on her forehead.

"You disgrace us true Angels."

I smote her with my gauntlet hand, causing her body to completely disintegrate.

My smiting has increased in power as well.

"Who, what are you?!"

The trench coated man glanced at the trench coated woman and nodded. They both created Light spears and launched them at me.

The one thrown by the man hit me in the chest while the other hit me in the face.

I pulled each one out as I advanced towards them.

"My father made you, differently here. This is not good for you."

The man charged me as I said this. He punched me in the face, causing me to frown. The Fallen Angels have a level of super strength, though not on the level that I have.

I punched him in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood. I put my gauntleted hand on his forehead, smiting him and disintegrating his body.

I then glanced at the two remaining Fallen Angels, shaking near the pulpit of the church. The females have materialized their wings?

Interesting that their wings can take a physical form.

!

They threw their Light spears at the window and are trying to escape.

[Boost!]

I crippled their wings as another wave of power came over my body.

The two Fallen fell down to the ground and I approached them, sensing the fear in their eyes.

"You might kill us, but our boss will kill you!"

The other female said as I glanced at Issei's date.

"W-who are you?!"

I put my right hand up as a thought came into my head. I feel holy power radiating from out of my body, so I need to see if this will work.

White light came out of my palm as the two Fallen Angels screamed in agony.

"My name is Ezekiel."

I said, completely destroying the Fallen Angels. When the light stopped, a single black feather fell to the ground.

* * *

I am very happy with the amount of feedback this fic has gotten so far. If you have any questions or comments about the story, please review and I will try and answer those questions. Also follow and favor this fic if you can.

To Edboy4926: Recovering Gadreel is on the level of someone like Kokabiel or DxD Azazel. Gadreel boosting many times probably surpasses a Supernatural Archangel like Gabriel or Raphael.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Devils

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

I glanced through the eyes of Issei as he walked to school.

I'm not in control of Issei at the moment, and am just seeing everything that he is seeing, much more clearer through as I am an Angel.

I can hear the comments of the girls around the front gate, comments that Issei cannot hear, which I believe is good for his sake. Most of the comments are disparaging remarks about how perverted my vessel is, something I find distressing and will need to fix.

I immediately straightened up as I felt various dark presences in front of the school.

These presences are not like the ones that I felt from those Fallen, but something entirely different.

"_Issei, stop. Who are those three standing by the front gate?"_

I communicated with my vessel.

My vessel stopped and stared at the mysterious aura beings I referred to.

"_Those are members of the student council. On the left is Souna Shitori, the President of the Student Council. On the right is Tsubaki Shinra, Vice President. The guy is Saji something, I think he is the Secretary of the Student Council. Why?"_

"_Stay away from them. They are emitting dangerous auras, and I suspect that they might not be Human."_

"_What? The president of the Student Council is not Human? Could she be a Vampire?"_

…_._

"_..No, I could tell if she was a Vampire. That being said, just stay away from her and the rest of this so-called Student Council."_

"_Okay, understood Ezekiel."_

* * *

"Please help repeat this phrase. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times….."

The bell rung as the English teacher looked at the clock.

"Oh, that went by fast. Please complete this chapter as your homework tonight. Class dismissed."

The class got up as the teacher said this, my vessel included.

This day was rather interesting. Metatron imprinted thousands of years of information into my head, but it is just so refreshing to hear this information from the Humans in a classroom setting. Much of the information that the Humans wrote in the Bible was wrong, however.

It is time for lunch, even though as Angels don't need to eat to survive. I know that this applies to vessels as well.

"_Issei, you don't need to eat anymore. As a vessel of an Angel of the Lord, you no longer require sustenance to survive."_

"_So I don't have to eat anymore?"_

"_You can if you want, but it is no longer essential for your survival."_

!

Danger. Three inhuman beings approaching with no one else in the vicinity.

I took over control of Issei's body as I spun around to see the three from this morning approaching me.

Their faces, I didn't see how truly awful they looked when I wasn't in control.

Hmm, that is strange. The Secretary and the Vice President don't look bad, it is if they still have their humanity in them, unlike Demons.

The one in the center though, the President I believe, such a hideous interior compared to her exterior.

They don't feel too powerful, maybe they are similar to newborn Demons? Still, I don't believe getting into a fight is the right course of action, especially since there are Humans nearby.

They are looking at me with stern expressions on their faces, and I mentally prepared myself call out the Boosted Gear and use holy light on these beings before they can drag me in a prolonged fight, which is bad for everyone.

"Issei Hyoudou."

The President said.

"Yes?"

I glanced at the three in front of me.

"We need you to come with us to the Student Council room."

She said as I pondered this.

Hm, this might be an innocent request for something, but it could also be a trap. There may be more of them and they may have an Angel blade or Holy Oil.

I cannot allow myself to fall into their hands.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot come with you there."

I turned around and started to walk away but then I felt a stern grip on the shoulder.

"President Shitori wasn't asking you."

The male said to me.

I turned around and stared at the three.

"Let me be. I know what you are. You aren't Human. Don't make me destroy you."

I kept these beings in my sight as I backed away from them and their shocked faces.

"What are you?"

The President asked after regaining her composure.

"Your destroyer, if need be."

I said this as I rounded the corner, before running away from them as quickly as I could.

I sighed as I made it back to the classroom.

I managed to avoid a confrontation, but I don't think that it is over.

* * *

Hm, it appears that I am right.

There are non-Humans in front of me, and in back of me. They are surrounding me in a circle and there is no easy way out.

There are members from the Student Council I believe, given the three from early are here. Behind me, there are four more non-Humans, a redhead, a black haired girl, a blonde boy, and a strange white haired little girl. The white haired little girl feels different from all the others, she has a, cat-like aura to her.

Hmm, I might have kicked the hornet's nest, so to speak. I should have researched out the non-Humans before rushing to a hastily declaration.

Still, they should not be that much of a problem, given the fact that we are in a magical barrier of some sort. They've set up this barrier, so there will be no collateral damage. Seems they value the Humans of the school as much as I do.

"I thought I made myself clear before, non-Humans."

I said. Might as well try to de-escalate the situation if possible.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? You should know that this territory is Gremory and Sitri territory."

The President said as I thought about her words.

Gremory? Sitri?

Those are names of powerful Demons in Hell. This universe has those Demons as well?

"Who I am is none of your business. I am living my life here as I see fit. Do not cross me, and I will not exterminate you, Demons."

"We aren't Demons. We are Devils."

A female voice said from behind me. It came from the redhead, who seems to be the leader of the second group of so called Devils.

"What did you do to Issei?"

The same female voice asked me again.

…. How should I respond?

"That is none of your concern, Devil. Now, if you are done, I would like to leave."

I said as the circle remained strong.

"No. You refuse to give us information on your being here raises questions for me. You will answer questions for us."

The President of the Student Council said to me a stern voice.

"Is that a threat?"

I asked as I realize that the situation is clearly deteriorating around me. The twelve Devils can strike me from any direction all at once.

"It is a promise."

She responded to me.

"Okay then. I will say this one more time. Leave me alone, or I will destroy all of you. Starting with you…"

I pointed to the President.

"…and you."

I pointed behind me, to the redhead.

Three blades were instantly materialized, but I didn't dodge as I could tell that they were only intended as a show of force, and not to harm me. They couldn't harm me anyways as none of the blades were Angel blades.

There is a blade to either side of my neck, and a naginata was thrust in front of my face. A sword wielder and the naginata wielder were standing in front of me, so the remaining blade wielder was behind me.

"Don't threaten our Presidents like that."

The wielders of the three swords said resolutely.

I smiled at this, such loyalty.

"Such loyalty you two seem to inspire. I'll just have to teach you what happens when you don't listen."

I don't believe that I should kill them, given the fact that I still know very little of this world, and my attack could be an act of aggression to those in power.

Also, these are just children, not Human of course, but still children. They don't need to die or get permanently maimed. A show of force will do.

"I'll let all of you live."

I flared my wings, causing the Devils to pull back due to the light.

[Dragon Booster]

The Boosted Gear manifested itself as I lunged at the closest person to me, a brown haired girl in the Student Council.

She kicked at me with superhuman strength, possibly on the level of a low-level Demon, which is nothing to me.

I put my palm on her head, causing her to become unconscious.

I turned immediately to my left to see a punch aimed at my face by a blue haired girl who looks like a boy. The distance was too small and I was unable to dodge as a result.

I felt very little pain, however the Devil in front of me brought her hand back in agony. I took the chance to rush her and put her to sleep like I did the girl before.

The Devils regrouped in front of me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Longinus?!"

The red head and the Student Council President said in shock.

I glanced at the ten left in front of me.

It would truly be easier to kill all of them, but they don't deserve it, so I must knock them out.

I felt magical power being accumulated in front of me. The black haired girl standing beside the red head nodded at two girls in the Student Council, who nodded in response.

While this happened, I noticed the blonde haired boy from the second group and another girl from the Student Council attempting to sneak up on me from the side.

Their speed truly surprised me as they rushed at me with swords.

I blocked their swords by grabbing onto them, the gauntleted hand held onto the blonde boy's sword, which is emitting a dark aura.

"That is interesting, your sword. Such a dark aura emitted from it, and it must be destroyed."

I let the my other hand free, and slapped the girl back into group. I then used my free hand and put it on the blonde boy's head, causing him to faint.

His sword fell on the floor, to which I picked it up and snapped it in half.

"Such a dark aura."

I muttered as I noticed a small line being fired at me.

I dodged the line before grabbing it with my gauntleted hand.

It was fired from the Secretary of the Student Council.

I picked up the bottom half of the sword that I snapped in half and used it to sever the line.

"Oh my, oh my, I think you've caused enough damage to us today."

I noticed the black hair girl say as she launched a tremendous bolt of lightning at me.

I blocked the bolt of lightning with my gauntleted hand, shocking everyone in front of me.

"Hm, interesting magic. It is vaguely… Fallen."

Her magic seems to have the same aura as the magic from the Fallen Angels I've faced.

I noticed a strained look on her face as I said this. Seems like I've struck a nerve.

I feel that this is dragging on far longer than I expected to. It seems the show of force didn't have the effect I hoped it would.

Time to escalate it then.

[Boost!]

I felt a surge of power flow from my body as I thought about how I could end this quickly.

The Devils all gathered together as I smiled at them.

"What are you planning by doing this?!"

The red head shouted at me.

"It was you who started this. Your kind that couldn't leave me alone. I'm showing you the consequences of your actions."

I said as ten seconds quickly passed.

[Boost!]

I held out my gauntleted hand, pinning all of the remaining Devils, nine in total, against the barrier wall.

One by one, I walked up to them and put them to sleep.

Soon, it is just the red head and the Student Council President that are still awake.

I glanced at their fearful expressions hidden behind their stoic and proud dispositions.

"This is what you get. Leave me alone, or suffer worse consequences."

I said before putting each to sleep with a touch of my hand.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps me as it tells me what to improve on, so please put a review down or mressage me if you have any questions and I will try to respond quickly.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. A Holy Maiden

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from High School DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

My vessel awoke the next morning, unaware of the events that transpired yesterday.

I always put Issei into a memory of school, so he wouldn't be suspicious of the times when I am occupying his vessel.

To him, it will appear just like a normal day with him arising from bed, going to school, and then coming home.

I feel that this is the best arrangement for the both of us. He will not know of what I do in case he objects to my actions, and I will improve his reputation in the meantime.

Issei got dressed, brushed his teeth, and left for school as I observed within the confines of his mind.

"Ddraig."

I called out to the other being within Issei.

"What is it?"

He materialized behind me as we both stood within a white room in Issei's mind.

"Do you think there will be retaliation?"

I asked as Ddraig frowned.

"Possibly. You don't pull a stunt like that on the Sitri and Gremory heiresses and not expect some type of pushback."

…

"Is there something special about those two girls in particular? Sitri and Gremory were the names of powerful Demons of Hell in my universe."

I inquired of Ddraig as his eyes bulged before returning to normal.

"Those girls are the sisters of Satan."

!

"Lucifer is the king of Hell here?"

"Was. Was the King of Hell..."

Ddraig corrected me.

"….Remember the Great War I was talking about? Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan all died in that war. Their names live on however, as the rulers of Hell. There isn't one Satan, there are four."

I nodded as he finished.

"So they don't exist anymore? They are just family names?"

"Titles more like it. The original offspring of Lucifer and them still claim their ancestor's name as their own. You see, there was a war after the Great War. It was a war between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti Satan Faction over the control of Hell. Old Satan Faction was the faction that supported the offspring of the original Satans, while the Anti Satan Faction wasn't. The Anti Satan Faction prevailed and the Old Satan Faction was banished to the ends of Hell. The new rulers of Hell took the names of Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub as titles to symbolize their rule. The two girls we are talking about are sisters to modern Lucifer and Leviathan."

Oh dear, this isn't good. If these Devils are the rulers of Hell, they may be able to mobilize Hell's forces against me.

"That is very troublesome. I should probably flee this area."

I said, pondering my escape options.

"That isn't necessary as the modern Satans aren't the kind to start a war over nothing. They would probably talk to you, and see what your intentions are. They didn't get to where they are by mindless violence."

"Understandable. I'd still rather be ready for anything though."

I said, reassuming control over Issei's body.

I glanced around to see where I was, since I was so entrenched in my conversation with Ddraig that I lost track of Issei's movements.

I am directly by the wall of the school, with the front gate right in front of me.

…..

I feel four non-Human presences within the gate.

It's them.

The leaders from the Student Council and their lieutenants.

My guard is up as I rounded the corner.

There they are, standing right next to each other.

I noticed their four gazes on me as I tried to walk pass them and ignore them.

That didn't work however, the moment I moved past them, they moved back and are standing in front of me, blocking my path.

My eyes looked at the four of them as I felt all the Humans staring at us. They just stared at the entire scene in front of them as I stared directly at the Devils.

Then the Devils bowed to me in unison.

I was speechless as the Humans wailed and shouted.

"W-what! What did he do to Rias?"

"President Souna!"

"That bastard Hyoudou, he's blackmailing them!"

Hmm, what are these Devils planning on doing?

I ignored the crowd that formed around us and I pushed past the insults that the crowd said to me.

I made it as far as the lobby before I felt someone punch me on my left cheek.

I felt no pain and turned to see my assailant. It was a boy from one of Issei's memories, Matsuda, who is holding his hand in pain. Serves him right for attacking an Angel of the Lord.

"Issei, what was that outside?!"

Another boy, Motohoma, shouted at me.

Hm, this might be the chance to rid Issei of these perverted acquaintances.

"Do not talk to me anymore, perverts."

I walked away from them as I heard Matsuda break down into tears.

Well I got rid of them, now I just need to get through this day without the Devils interfering in my business again.

* * *

Don't they ever learn?

It is those four Devils from earlier, all blocking my path. There is no one in this hallway except us, so this will be easier than before.

"I thought I made this clear the last time?"

"Wait, we've started on the wrong foot. Forgive us."

The red head stated, Rias I believe her name is.

"Rias Gremory, Souna Sitri…."

I began as a question, to see if those are their names.

They nodded and I continued, now knowing their names.

"….Indeed we have got off on the wrong foot. That being said, what I said before still applies. Leave me alone, and I will do the same to you."

I said as their gazes became conflicted. I can't read their minds for some reason, which irritates me.

"We will leave you in peace as long as you do not harm the student population."

Souna Sitri said.

"But what are you?"

Rias asked me.

Should I tell them, or not?

I do not believe telling them is a wise decision until I learn more about these Devils' intentions.

"You do not expect me to share my secrets do you? Maybe in the future, when I learn to trust you Devils, then we can expect to share our secrets. Until then, let's have a civil relationship."

* * *

I sighed as I crossed the street.

I left school because I didn't want to deal with the Devils anymore, and now I do not know what to do.

….

A prayer?

A cry for help. A powerful cry from in this city. It is not very far from me, so I believe that I should help.

I rushed to the source of the prayer, three blocks away from me.

It is in a dark alley, and I see five men in priest attire standing over a girl.

"What are you doing?!"

I heard one of the men saying in Italian.

"Our orders are to take her alive!"

Another responded.

"We need to slay the witch now!"

I frowned at the words of a third man. I could sense no magical power from within the girl, so it is unlikely that she is a witch.

I feel that I should act.

I charged at the one who is closest to me, putting him to sleep with a touch on the back of his head.

This caused the four remaining priests to be aware of my presence.

"Die Demon!"

The second man shouted at me as he brandished a weapon.

I frowned as he called me a Demon and advanced as the priests fired their weapons at me. Hmm, these bullets seem to be of the same kind as the ones from the Fallen Angel incident. I wonder as these priests with that group?

I pinned three of the priests to the wall violently, causing them to be knocked out.

I then glanced at the one remaining priest, who is holding the girl as a human shield. He is holding a sword to the girl's throat.

"Back away, or the bitch dies!"

I frowned at his words.

I flung his sword towards the wall with telekinesis, before flinging his body in the other direction.

I approached the Human, who is still conscious.

"Y-you can't save her! We'll get her one way or another, and then we'll skin you alive."

I ignored his words as I thought of testing something out.

I stuck my hand into his chest, causing the priest and the girl to scream.

I searched around for his soul, and found it. It is tainted with the sins he has committed.

I retracted my hand in disgust as I realized that he committed the sins in the name of my father. I realize that the priests with him have also been committing sins in the name of my father, and they must be destroyed.

"You have the audacity to commit sins in the name of my father? Begone!"

I put my hand on his face, smiting him.

I turned away from the look of horror on the girl's face as I did the same to the four others.

Ah, it feels good clearing my father's name from those who use it for evil.

"Are you okay?"

I asked the girl.

"Yes, thank you."

She replied in Italian.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

I asked her as looked at her suitcase.

"I am here for the Church."

She said as I smiled.

A nun? I stuck my hand into her chest and felt for her soul as she screamed.

Ah, her soul is very pure, almost like it is made out of pure light. This girl is a pure holy maiden.

I then erased me putting my hand into chest from her memories.

"Very good. However, the Church here is run by the Fallen Angels. Is that what you want to associate with?"

I asked as she looked away.

"U-um they are my friends."

I frowned at this description of those Fallen Angels.

"Welll, they aren't here anymore…."

I wonder should I take her along with me? She does have a very pure soul, and I felt a great power within her.

"….But I will take you along with me as I am a true Angel of the Lord."

Her eyes widened when I said that I was an Angel.

"Really?! Thank God that I found an Angel that rescued me! I am Asia Argento. What is your name?"

…

"My name is Ezekiel."

* * *

On a rooftop a few blocks away, there is a lone figure peering down.

He isn't watching the cars or the people, no, he is watching something else.

The figure just saw the entire scene in the alley with his blood red eyes, and is maniacally laughing.

"Oh, that is very interesting. I knew that I shouldn't have sent those Humans to do the task of retrieving her, but they are expendable, so no great loss."

He pondered his words for a moment as he kept his gaze on Issei Hyoudou.

"Still, it is amazing that you are here too…"

The figure said as ten jet black wings appeared from the man's back.

"…I can't wait to chat with you, Gadreel."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps me as it gives me an idea of what the readers want, so please review if you can.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	5. An old acquaintance

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

"Issei, what are you doing out of school and who is this young lady?"

Issei's mother asked me as I returned home from school during the middle of the day.

I glanced at her, and then back at Asia as I heard my mother sigh.

"You and your sister really need to be more careful. No wonder why you have to come home because of stomach poisoning, it isn't my cooking is it?"

She responded as I felt bad for manipulating her memories.

The memories I've planted are as if Asia has been my sister and their daughter for years. I will need to do the same for Issei's father when he gets back. I'm not sure if I should do this to all the people at school as well.

"Asia, please come up to my room with me. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Ezekiel! Lead the way."

She remarked cheerfully as I went upstairs with her trailing closely behind.

We entered my room before I shut the door down.

Hmm, what should I do now? The Winchesters would probably ask a question or two now before dragging someone to their bunker.

I don't have a bunker, so I am at a loss.

"Um, do you mind if I take a look at your memories?"

I asked. I could have just done it, but I like permission as I don't like to invade the memories of Humans.

"Yes, please Angel."

She smiled, ah, what a beautiful smile.

I put my hand on her forehead as all of her memories rushed into my head.

Quite the noble girl, this Human is.

A tragic past as well. Once the prized possession of the Church due to her healing gift, she was kicked out because she healed a Devil.

I need to protect this Human as it is the mission of us Angels.

….

How to go about doing this?

I can't just keep her in here forever. This is not a prison, and I am not her jailer.

Hmmm, I guess she will have to be enrolled in school.

* * *

"Ah, Issei. What I can I do for you?"

I gritted my teeth at the Student Council President and Devil, Sona Sitri. She is smiling at her desk, and Rias is in the room for some reason.

"I need your help enrolling someone in here. I wouldn't talk to you about this and would just manipulate everyone's memories, but you'd probably be immune to mind manipulation I thought I would just talk to you about it before hand. You could probably expedite the process to be honest."

"You assume right, Issei."

Rias said, sipping black tea from a small white cup as she sat on the coach.

"Who is this person?"

Sona asked as she got up from her chair to sit opposite of Rias.

"Just a girl I know."

I responded as Rias looks amused.

"And what is she to you?"

Sona asked me.

"That is none of your concern Devil. Now, will you help me or not?"

I asked as Rias and Sona smiled. I don't like the look of their smiles.

"That kind of help doesn't simply happen…"

Rias said as she looked at Sona. This does not look good.

"…Yes, Rias is right. You want us to help you, you will answer some questions for us."

Sona smugly finished as I frowned.

Well, they finally get what they want. I could just enroll her myself, but they would probably stonewall me.

"Okay, you get five questions answered, and in exchange, you will enroll this person into school. Understood?"

I asked as the two girls nodded.

"Who are you, really?"

Sona asked. Okay, think of the most vague answer you can possibly give.

"My name is Ezekiel, question one."

I saw their eyebrows rise as I said my false name.

"So you are an Angel then?"

Rias asked.

"Yes, I am an Angel. Question two."

"How are you about to possess Issei Hyoudou's body? Angels cannot reproduce, unless you've made up a body that looks like Hyoudou's."

Sona stated.

….Hmm, how should I go about answering this?

"I am an Angel from another dimension. Question three."

…..

They looked at me with blank expressions. Sona nodded as Rias just started at me.

"That explains why you are so powerful. Tell us, what are your intentions here?"

Sona asked.

"I've been through this. I want to live a peaceful existence here. Question four. You have one more question before it is time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."

I said as they stared at each other.

"Will you become an ally to us?"

… Interesting final question posed by Rias. I would have thought it would have been something to do with my old universe or the Sacred Gear Issei possesses.

"If by us you mean Devils, no. If by us you mean your group of Devils, I don't see what that might not be possible in the future. Your groups don't seem hostile, and I might as well gain some information about you as well."

I stood up and started for the door. I stopped right at the door, remembering the reason I came.

"I'd like to have her in by the end of the week, if that isn't too much to ask."

* * *

I left the school, feeling extremely satisfied with the meeting. I feel that it was a productive meeting, and that the Devils aren't as bad as they could be.

I glanced at the setting sun, watching the multitude of colors intertwining near the horizon.

!

I felt a dark presence very close to me.

I spun around, just in time to dodge the spear of light that was thrown at me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were really you, Gadreel."

!

I had to squint my eyes in the direction of where the spear came from. I felt grace as I made out the cloaking magic in the distance.

The spear came from the trees, and I made out a figure sitting on a branch.

I put my hand up and sent a shockwave through the air to hit the tree.

The tree fell as I felt the grace move closer to me.

"Ah, you caught me, Gadreel."

The cloaking magic ceased and I saw a tall, pale figure with black hair and red eyes stare at me with a grin on his face.

!

Wait, I know you!

Angel!

"Jahaziel?"

I questioned him. I haven't seen my brother, since he escaped.

"Jahaziel? Haha, I haven't gone by that name since I came here. It's Kokabiel now."

* * *

And so, the figure from before is Kokabiel. Their backstory will be explained later on in the series.

This is a good day for me as it is the second update for my works on fanfiction. My other series is Saving the world and other Leviathan plots, a ZnT/SPN crossover, take a look at that if possible.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Review or message me if you have any questions and I will try to answer you as quickly as I can.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	6. Kokabiel

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

_"Ddraig"_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

We stared at each other for a long time, before I thought of something to get our conversation started.

"So, Kokabiel, how did you come to this world?"

He grinned and laughed as I said this.

"Ah, I'm not really sure. I was running down the halls in the dungeon, and then poof, I was in this world in my true form. Say, how long was I gone?"

He asked me.

"Millennia. It is the year 2014 in the Human world. Just wondering, was there a Kokabiel before you in this world?"

He whistled at this.

"There was, but I killed him and took his name. Also, that long? The last I remember was the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah."

….

"That's why you were put into the dungeon in the first place."

I reminded him.

"Ah, I remember. So what? I might have over done in and destroyed the entire damn place, but that doesn't hold a candle to what you've done, Gadreel."

I scowled at this as he smiled.

"Well, seems like I've struck a nerve. Let's talk about something else. How did you get here?"

I glanced at him as I calmed down.

"A lot has happened since you've left. Lucifer was freed from his cage…."

His eyes shot open as I said this.

"Then the Apocalypse?!"

"..No, the Apocalypse was averted when Michael and Lucifer were tricked into the Cage by Humans."

He burst out laughing as I said Humans.

"Humans?! They managed to stop the Apocalypse, who would have thought?"

I ignored him as I thought of where to continue.

"With Michael gone, Heaven fell into chaos. You remember Castiel?"

He tapped his chin as he looked at the sky.

"Castiel? The Angel who cried as the Egyptian babies were killed?"

"Apt description. Castiel battled Raphael for control of Heaven."

"Castiel must have gotten slaughtered then."

"No, Castiel managed to kill Raphael by enhancing himself with the souls from Purgatory."

Kokabiel giggled at this.

"He's done well for himself. What happened next?"

"Castiel went on a rampage and killed thousands of Raphael's followers. Castiel went back to normal eventually and returned all the souls to Purgatory…."

"While this is all fascinating, how did you come here?"

He interrupted me. I sighed at this.

"I was about to get to that. Metatron the scribe tricked Castiel into performing three trials to cause all the Angels to fall from Heaven."

"Ha! Serves those pricks right."

"Jahaziel! Those are our brothers. No matter what they did to us, I still love them."

"It's Kokabiel now and speak for yourself. I'm happy to see all of them fall. Then what happened?"

"After I fell, I worked for Metatron for a while, killing rogue Angels who refused to side with us. I was meeting with Abner when we were ambushed by Raziel and Suriel."

Kokabiel scowled when I said Raziel.

"That bitch. So what did you do to her?"

"I killed her, but Suriel managed to disarm me. I was about to die when Abner banished both of us with a sigil. Since Metatron closed the gates, I ended up here."

Kokabiel nodded after I finished telling him my story.

"And that vessel?"

He asked.

"A teenage boy who was killed by a Fallen Angel. Yours?"

His eyes rose when I said Fallen Angel.

"That's the funny thing. Some villager from Scandinavia that I took thousands of years ago..."

He said this as ten black wings came out of his back. I felt his dark aura, so this didn't surprise me.

"…It didn't happen this way, if that is what you are going to ask."

"Then how did it happen? You don't become an Angel and then just fall to a fallen one here."

He laughed at this and then pointed up.

"Heaven. It's much nicer than ours, and he still did everything. You know who I am talking about."

I jerked up and smiled at this. Our father is still here.

"He found me, and realized how dangerous I could be. As much as the beings in this universe are weaklings, he was strong. I was bound and twisted into the crude, weak Angel of here."

I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Then how did you fall?"

"Another Sodom and Gomorrah. Did that and escaped in the ensuing chaos of the Great War. Living with the Grigori, that is the organization for fallen like me."

!

"You killed another group of people? Did you not learn from your mistakes?"

"No, I learned, I just chose to disregard it as I know Heaven can't do anything to me. Wanna know a secret? He's dead."

…

"W-who is dead?"

I narrowed my eyes and questioned him. Kokabiel smiled maliciously.

"God. Strong, but not strong enough."

…

!

You're lying.

You're lying!

"That's not possible! Our father…"

"Stop saying that! He isn't our father here! Now, you want to know what happened? The war wasn't going well, for anyone."

He further smiled at this.

"Devils dying left and right, Angels falling up and down, yada yada yada. Us Fallen managed to advance to the gates of Heaven and there he was, on the battlefield. I was the one who did it. Found an Angel Blade and stuck it in the back of his head. His face lit up like the moon."

….

!

You killed him!

"You killed God?! How could you?!"

I am seething with rage at my brother for killing our father here.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. If it is any consolation, he didn't beg to live."

!

I charged at my brother with a punch. The punch hit him, and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"I probably deserved that…"

He twisted his neck and cracked his fingers.

"…You know, I was going to invite you to join us, but I guess that is out of the question."

He said as he created a tremendous Light spear and launched it at me.

[Dragon Booster! Boost!]

I disintegrated the Light spear with my gauntleted hand as his eyes became wide open.

"So, that's what I've been feeling. You managed to inhabit the vessel with the Boosted Gear. Alright, I guess I'll use this then."

He pulled out an Angel Blade.

I generated a magical barrier to prevent any damage to the world as he launched thousands of Light spears at me.

[Boost!]

I parried the Light spears that were aimed at me as I charged at him.

"It's a tragedy, you know! You would have been perfect! We could have become gods in this universe? Why are you fighting with me when we could be taking over the world!"

"I am nothing like you! You killed our father and I am going to kill you!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

What is this?

My entire body became encased in red armor.

"_You've achieved the Balance Breaker, Scale Mail. Everything is further enhanced."_

Ddraig told me as Kokabiel laughed manaically.

"So what?! You've achieved Balance Breaker. I'm still going to kill you!"

He thrust the Angel Blade at me, but it couldn't penetrate my armor.

[Boost!]

I held him by one of his black wings and punched him in the face dozens of times before throwing him to the ground.

He crashed into the ground as jumped into the crater with him.

"You bastard!"

He got up and ran towards me with his palm.

He put his palm on me as I punched him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"You can't smite me, I'm me!"

I pushed him down to the ground as I kicked him in the face.

"That is for killing father here!"

I kept kicking him as he coughed and wheezed.

I stopped as he slumped to the ground, barely alive.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it. But know this…"

He coughed up blood in my face.

"..There are more of me. More of us. We are going to destroy the entire world. So go ahead."

I snapped my fingers on him, causing him to explode.

I breathed heavily and then started to control my breathing as I calmed down.

"Ddraig, what is this armor?"

I asked as the armor disappeared.

"_It is called Balance Breaker, specifically Scale Mail for the Boosted Gear. It is achieved when your feelings and emotions are at an absolute peak. It is very powerful and removes many of the restrictions on the Boosted Gear."_

I see.

I shattered the barrier, causing magical glass to rain from the sky.

!

There is a little girl in front of me. She is very powerful however. Much more powerful than me, even in this state.

She isn't moving, just glancing at me with her cold lifeless eyes. Her mouth is closed as she is glancing at me.

What should I do? It is night time, and this little girl is out here by herself.

"Little girl, where are your parents?"

"I do not have parents."

…

Well then.

"Um, what is your name?"

"My name is Ophis, and I want you, Angel."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, if you didn't know, Highschool DxD Born is finally out!

Please follow, favorite and review. Reviewing if you have any comments or questions, and I will try to respond back to you as quickly as possible.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	7. Ophis

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at this Ophis.

"What are you and how do you know what I am? You clearly aren't Human, but you aren't a Devil or Fallen Angel either."

I readied myself for her response. I still have the Boosted Gear's Scale Mail armor out, so I can fight. That however, does not seem to be a wise course of action as I feel she is powerful. Very powerful, so much so that I believe fleeing is the best option.

"I am Ophis, Dragon God of Infinity…"

!

Dragon God? Most troublesome. She has an aura similar to one of Eve's progeny, yet the Dragons of this world don't. Strange.

Her blank expression twisted upward ever so slightly, revealing a small smile that is barely visible.

"….I knew him."

?

"Knew who?"

I questioned her.

"God. Your God."

!

She knows my father?

"How?!"

I questioned in a tone that was too aggressive. Her smile increased ever so slightly.

"I was created by him."

….

Father does not create Dragons.

"My father does not create Dragons, or so called Dragon Gods."

Her smile faltered a little bit.

"He did. I predate you, Angel. Do you know of Eve?"

She asked me.

The Mother of Monsters?

"I've heard of her."

I explained truthfully. Her smile regained its previous form.

"She created Dragons, her Dragons. He created us to counter her Dragons and to keep her in check."

Hmm, interesting. I've never heard of this. Something caught my attention in her previous statement which I will need to confirm.

"Us? There are more of you?"

She frowned at my question.

"Yes. One more Dragon he created. Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon."

Another being of such power? I need to find this Great Red's intentions, as well as Ophis's.

"Why have I never heard of you then?"

"We were used to counter her Dragons. Then as a reward, he gave us a home."

"Purgatory?"

I questioned.

"No. The Dimensional Gap."

"What is that?"

I inquired.

"A void world."

She tilted her head at me.

"Who are you?"

She questioned me.

"My name is Ezekiel."

She narrowed her eyes after I said my response.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

Yes I am and the last sentence was a lie as well.

"I met Ezekiel and you aren't him. What is your name?"

…

Should I tell the truth? Probably, this Ophis might be able to see past my lies.

"My name is Gadreel."

Her eyebrows rose at this.

"Gad-reel? The one who let Lucifer in."

!

"That was a mistake!"

I lost my patience at shouted at Ophis, who simply looked back at me blankly.

"It was."

She replied simply as I thought about changing the subject.

"Anyway, what do you want, Dragon God Ophis?"

"I want you, to join with me."

Join with you?

"Join with you in what?"

I questioned.

"My army."

You have an army?

"Why?"

She tilted her head the other way as she glanced at me intently.

"Kill Great Red."

!

Kill something that might be as powerful as you?! Are you insane?

"Why don't you do it? You are much more powerful than me."

I said as there was a pause.

"He took my silence."

She just ignored my question.

"What?"

What does she even mean?

"He took my home."

"The Dimensional Gap?"

I questioned.

"Yes. He took my home from me."

I just listened to her words.

"Can't you just share?"

She stared at me, so much that I began to feel uncomfortable.

"No. It is my home."

She said in a louder voice than before.

"Okay, the answer is no."

She still glanced at me. She remained silent after my answer and there was another brief period of silence.

"No. You will join."

!

I become on high alert as she said this.

"Is that a threat?"'

I asked as I formulated an escape strategy. I can't fight someone like this and hope to win. I feel that she is much more powerful than me, even in this state.

"No, it is a fact."

She looked down and then smiled ever so slightly again.

"I can help you get back."

…

!

"You know of a way back? Tell me!"

She smiled even wider at this.

"I'll tell you if you join me."

Okay, think Gadreel. Join her army, don't die, and go back to your world. Especially with the Boosted Gear! You can help Metatron and Heaven with this kind of power.

I sighed and then looked at Ophis, who has a small smirk on her face.

"I'll do it."

She is still looking at me with a smile.

"I knew you would."

A small portal opened up in front of her. She reached into it and pulled something out. The portal disappeared and I see something in her left hand. It just looks like a rock.

"What is that?"

She smiled further at this.

"A gift."

She threw it at me, and I caught it with my left hand as I felt a surge of holy energy rush through my body.

It is just like the time when I touched the Angel or Demon Tablet.

!

I felt another structure within the stone, and disintegrated the stone at a molecular level to reach the structure.

It's a tablet.

!

I read some of the words on the tablet, and realize what it is.

Its's the Human Tablet!

I glanced back at Ophis, who is smirking at me.

"Where did you get this?!"

She just further smiled at my outburst. A portal appeared behind her as she started to laugh, ever so faintly.

"I'll be in contact."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps me grow as a writer.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	8. An Angel and a Devil

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Highschool DxD.

* * *

So this is it.

I put it down on the desk in my room and took a seat, glancing down at it.

There is no mistake.

This is the work of Metatron. This is the Human Tablet.

Metatron wrote down Father's words, and compiled his works into tablets. There are many tablets out there, and this one is right in front of me.

Metatron imprinted knowledge of his script, so I am able to read his works.

Hmm, interesting, there appear to be multiple languages on this tablet.

There is Proto-Elamite, Paleo-Hebrew, Proto-Enochian, and Mycenaean Greek.

I see distinct line breaks between each change in language, so maybe he used different languages for different parts? I can see Metatron doing something like that.

I rotated the tablet to see the back, completely in Proto-Enochian and Greek.

I flipped back and set my gaze at the top, the Proto-Elamite section.

Okay, this section is on the subject of the soul.

Why it was created, its power.

Oh, this is interesting. Souls can be used for power if gathered in sufficient quantity. I believe Castiel demonstrated that.

There are also various spells here, including soul melding, binding, and regeneration. Very fascinating information.

There is nothing else in this section, so I went down to the Paleo-Hebrew section.

Immediately my attention was caught when I read the section's title, transfiguration.

This section is about changing a Human…..

To an Angel?!

That is possible?

Hmm, there seem to be different ingredients required for this spell, depending on the Angel I want.

The available choices for Angel are Rit Zien, Cherub, and regular Angels.

!

I know of the perfect candidate for this.

Asia should become an Angel, given she is has pure heart.

I took the tablet with me and exited my room, walking a few steps before knocking on her door.

"Ah, what is it, Issei?"

She said as she was rubbing her eyes. She appears to have been sleeping, which is understandable considering her attire.

"Would you like to become an Angel?"

Her face beamed when I asked her this.

"Oh course, I've always wanted to become an Angel!"

"Good."

I said as I glanced down at the tablet.

* * *

I suppose this will do.

I glanced down at the ground, and then at the church which I am currently in.

Asia is standing next to me, her face illuminated by the light of the moon which flowed through a window.

I glanced down at the tablet to see what else was needed.

Consecrated ground, water blessed by an Angel, blood from a Human. All of these ingredients are necessary while the ritual is powered by the soul. After that, a Latin incarnation is used to finish the ritual.

Okay, that is doable.

I held up my hand, generating coat of water on my hand before using the water to make a circle around Asia.

"Ritum sacrum. Hanc terram consecro."

I muttered as the ground became sanctified.

I then put down the tablet and picked up a bowl.

I created water in the bowl and said a quick blessing of the water.

"Asia, if you please."

She nodded and took out the kitchen knife that I brought along.

She took several deep breaths as she screamed out, cutting her left wrist over the bowl.

Bowl dripped down from the bowl as she screamed out in pain.

I put a hand on her arm, healing the wound as her breaths returned to normal.

"This will be painful. Please use something cover your mouth."

I said, kneeling down to pick up the bowl. When I stood back up, she was biting down on the sleeve of her right arm.

That will do.

I took a deep breath before plunging my right arm into Asia's body. Her screams were muffled by the clothing as I searched around for the soul.

I found the soul, removing my arm from her body with the soul in my possession.

Her screams stopped as I looked at the soul. Such a powerful little ball of energy is in my hand right now.

I placed the soul in the bowl and whirled it around to get the blood and the water to mix thoroughly.

"Haec nova, quae producit animam gratia Angelus."

I said as the soul began to glow and flicker excitedly. The soul started beating as it grew before compressing into a tremendous white light. The light became a vapor which danced around the room before it went into Asia's mouth.

She collapsed on the ground, alive from what I can feel.

The ritual worked.

She is now my sister as a fellow Angel of the Lord.

* * *

I stared at her unconscious body as I felt the grace radiating from her body.

I feel a strong aura from within her. Her soul must have been powerful as I feel her grace is on par with a low level Angel. Truly remarkable that a Human could be changed into an Angel.

I threw her over my left shoulder, before kneeling to pick up the Human Tablet.

I exited the church and walked home.

As I walked home, I thought about the things I will have to teach her as an Angel. She will need to learn how to fly, how to smite, and how to angelically heal.

Hm, this will be a bit time consuming.

Or it might not be.

I could take Asia to a pocket dimension to train her.

Yes, I might do that.

I remember my brother Gabriel doing that constantly. Creating new worlds was a snap for him, and with my Boosted Gear, it should be a snap for me as well.

I entered the house as quietly as possible as to not awake my parents.

I went up the stairs without cause a single step to creak, and then opened the door to Asia's bedroom without a noise.

I placed her in bed, and tucked the blanket over.

What is it the Humans say at this point?

Ah yes.

"Good night."

I exited the room as quietly as I could and proceeded to walk to my room.

I frowned at the door to my room.

I opened the door, on guard at the mysterious presence in my room.

Low-level cloaking, so I already know who it is.

"You can come out now, I know you are here."

I said as I shut the door behind me. I glanced at my closet, which opened.

Rias Gremory the Devil appeared. She has a heavy expression on her face.

"I-I need your help."

I raised my eyebrows at this. Not at her words, but at the fact the words stumbled out of her mouth. She is troubled, I can sense it even though she isn't Human.

"Interesting." I started.

"What is the problem?"

I finished.

"I'm getting married."

"Congratulations."

I don't know why that came out of my mouth, but it did without thought. That was a very Human response of me I suppose.

"I don't want to be married. Not like this."

Hmm, tears started to stream down her eyes as she said this.

The emotions of a teenage girl are most troubling, Human or not.

How do I deal with this? I have not learned anything from Sam or my original vessel about how to deal with this, and Issei would probably suggest looking at her breasts.

"Umm, please take a seat."

I said, gesturing to my bed.

She slowly nodded and took a seat on my bed. I sat down next to her.

"Ummm, so, why don't you want to get married?"

It was an honest question. Why wouldn't someone want to be married to their spouse?

"I do not love him. His name is Riser Phenex and our parents arranged it."

I see. An arranged marriage.

"So you don't love him? That is problematic."

"I don't love him, I hate him! He won't treat me for who I am, just my name."

….

I do not know how to respond to this.

I contemplated for a few moments before the thought of Dean Winchester came into my mind.

Because of him I thought of the perfect response.

"Well, what do you want me to do about this? I'm not going to kill some Devil just because."

She stared at me with her still soaked eyes.

"Can't or won't?"

She blurted out.

"Both. No please get out of my room."

…I quickly thought that was a bad phrase to speak. It would be wise to adjust it.

"I mean, I would like to help you, but I really can't do anything."

I said in a soft voice, hopefully comforting her.

"Yes you can. You have powers I can't even think of. You have to do something."

She said in a soft voice.

Hm, I thought of what I could do that won't further involve me in the affairs of the Devils. Well, there are many possible things I can do.

"Okay, there are things I can do. That being said, why should I? I don't want to involve myself into the affairs of Devils anymore than I already have."

"I-I can give you something in exchange!"

She blurted out as I frowned.

"That is highly unlikely. I do not wish for vices that demon deals thrive off of."

She frowned at my answer.

"There must be something, anything."

She is really desperate as her emotion indicates.

Maybe there is.

I've been meaning to get into Heaven for a while, and haven't thought of the best way to do that. I could visit a Church, but they might think I am insane and turn me away. Moreover, if I reveal who I am, that will bring unwanted attention.

There are Angels in this world, so their natural enemies might have information on them.

Yes, I have the perfect request. Highly unlikely that she has something like this in her possession.

"Yes, I do have something I need, but I doubt you have anything like this. What do you know of how to summon an Angel?"

I questioned her as a quizzical look appeared on her face.

"Why would you want to summon an Angel?"

She asked me as I thought of a response.

"That is none of your concern. Do you have something that can tell me how to summon one or not?"

She put her finger to her chin and contemplated a response for a few moments. I stared at her as her face suddenly lit up.

"Yes, there is one thing I could possibly think of. A book."

She said excitedly.

"A book?"

I wondered what kind of book this is.

"Yes. When I was younger, my brother brought me to the Satans' Palace in Lilith to play. I was playing with Sona in the library when I accidently knocked over a bookcase. All the books tumbled down and fell on me. There was a book in the pile whose pages were open, and the heading on the page said 'Summon a Celestial of the Biblical one', which I believe to mean Angel."

She said to me. Her story seems plausible.

"I see. How about this deal? You will give me the book, and I will in turn help you with your marriage problem. I won't kill the man, but I can help you in another way."

"What other way?"

She asked warily. Good question, I haven't fully thought of that myself.

"Disappearing. Killing the man will do nothing as his family will probably send another son in his place. I can help you disappear and make it look like you were killed. No one will be sent after you if it looks like you killed yourself."

"What about my peerage?"

I haven't heard of this term before.

"What is a peerage?"

"My family members. The members of the Occult Research Club. They are people that I reincarnated into Devils."

Admirable that she thought of her group as well.

"They can go with you as well. I will help all of you disappear from them."

She nodded at this, her eyes long dry from the tears stopping.

"There is only one problem though. I don't have the book anymore."

"Where is it then?"

I asked.

"My brother sealed a bunch of books away, saying they were too dangerous should they fall into the wrong hands. They are in the underground vault in the Satans Palace."

In a vault, that will be hard to reach.

"Alright then, go get it."

She scratched her head at this.

"No one is allowed to go into the vaults unless there is an order from one of the Satans, and my brother will not let me."

Well, we have a problem at this.

"So, we have reached an impasse."

I pondered a solution after I said these words.

"We can get it from the vaults. I can lead you into the palace, and then you can steal the book."

I rose my eyebrows at the danger of her suggestion.

"So, you want me to go to Hell, go to Satans' palace, and steal from their vault. Do you understand how dangerous that sounds?"

I questioned her.

"It is the only way to get to that book. We don't exactly summon Angels all the time so there is no other way to summon an Angel beside the one found in that book."

I did what Sam Winchester often does, what Dean calls the bitch face.

So you want me to break into the ruler of Hell's palace and steal a book from their vault.

Sounds dangerous, but it is necessary.

"Alright, when do we go?"

* * *

Gadreel is going to break into Hell! This is going to be fun.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps me as it tells me the thoughts of my readers. Please review if you can, and every review helps me grow as a writer.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	9. The Book Thieves

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Highschool DxD

* * *

So, this is Hell.

It's nice. The pretty purple sky provides a nice backdrop to what I assume would be a place of torture and damnation.

Demons don't exist here apparently, not the kind that Sam and Dean used to hunt on the daily basis.

It's peaceful, but I can't dwell on this too long.

I glanced at Rias on my left, a black cloak covering her head. She also has a cloak that masked her aura, courtesy of me.

We teleported through a portal that Rias knows of. Normally Hell can only be accessed by the Fallen Angels or Devils and have special portals as a means of getting here. Rias knew of a spell that allows anyone, Devil, Angel, Human, or miscellaneous to enter Hell undetected.

Rias provided me with a map of the Underworld prior to us teleporting here. She said that the portal she knew of fluctuates, dropping the spellcaster to an unknown location within Hell.

Unreliable, but it managed to put us in Hell.

The area around is us forest, so we must have landed in one of the forests in Hell."

"Do you have any idea where we are in Hell?"

I asked her as she stared up at the sky.

!

There is a moon here as well. Interesting.

"Yes."

She said, pointing her right index finger at the sky.

I glanced to see a hovering landmass near the moon.

"Wierus, an industrial city in the sky of the Underworld."

….

I do not know the meaning of these words.

"I see. How close are we to Lilith?"

It felt strange saying that. Why would anyone name a city after Lucifer's first?

I understand that her role does not match the role back in my universe, but from what I understand, she was Lucifer's wife and Hell's first Queen.

I suppose the question answered itself as Rias began to walk. I followed after her.

"Very close. We are near, let's walk."

* * *

The walk was pleasant. I never thought I would say that regarding anything of Hell, but even I can be surprised.

The total time was just under an hour as the distance we covered walking would be equivalent to a few hours of walking by Human standards.

We entered the city and it truly amazed me.

Lilith looks just like any other city in the Human world.

People walking about, cars on the road, business commencing all around us.

I felt various glances at us by the Devils, most of whom look normal with their facial features and attire.

I felt as if I was walking in a major city as I followed Rias to the palace.

"You see it?"

She asked me.

Indeed I do. In the distance I see a massive building, several columns supporting the massive structure. The building was built in the style of the Romans with the marble material and the architecture, creating a rather lovely shape.

"Yes. How do we get in though?"

The building, which is said to be the palace of the four Satans, must be heavily guarded, even though nothing meets the eye except for a few guards at the entrance of the palace. I can see the inscription above the door clearly from where I am currently standing, pandaemonium.

"That is the hard part. A platoon of Royal Guards patrol the building, and I don't believe my brother or any of the other Satans are there right now. Let me think about it."

We continued walking.

The pearl white steps to the building are visible behind the massive stone walls and the gate that encloses the building from the rest of Lilith. She suddenly stopped in front of me, and I stopped to not bump into her from behind.

"Do you have any spells that can turn us invisible?"

"Yes. I can turn myself invisible."

I did so as she stared through me.

"I know of something that works with Humans, but I'm not sure as to its effectiveness on Devils."

I inflicted a wound on my right wrist, causing drops of blood to fall on Rias as I held out my arm over her head.

"Zod ah mah rah na ee es lah gee roh sah pah deh rah."

May the blood of the celestial blind from the sight, the unrighteous man.

She screamed a little bit as she turned invisible.

"What was that?"

She asked. She was invisible to everyone else, but I can still see her.

"Enochian blood spell. Can you see me?"

She nodded.

"Very good. Remember that while we are invisible, we are still tangible. So don't touch anything that will expose us."

I said, gesturing for her to lead the way.

We approached the guards on duty as I further masked my aura. Rias has her cloak on that masked hers, so I did not need to do that for her.

We walked slowly past the armored guards, always on the ready if they sprung up and attacked us.

They didn't, so my blood spell worked.

Rias led the way to the vault, which is at the back of the library.

The library was surprisingly Human like, with people studying attentively at tables, reading the books in front of them.

The gateway to the vault was protected in a separate part of the library, Rias told me.

The way to the vault was behind a door that can only be opened with a scanned card that belonged to the employees of the palace.

We had to wait outside the door to the vault until an employee scanned her card and opened the door in front of her.

Rias grabbed the door and held it open as we rushed in behind the employee, letting the door shut naturally behind us.

Rias led me by the hand as we went down the series of stairs until we reached the bottom of the stairs.

The employee from before is there, standing in front of the two security guards in front of the vault.

The vault itself looks rugged. I hear all the time gears within the circular vault door, all in perfect unison to prevent unauthorized access.

We walked up behind the employee as she displayed her identification card and typed in the password for the vault.

The guards stepped to the side as the tumbler to the door wound up before activating to open the door.

The door opened outward, allowing us to slip in behind the employee. The door shut behind us as I heard the mechanism resume its previous form.

The vault itself looks like an ordinary bank vault with lines of safety deposit boxes along the side. At the far end of the vault, there stood a sturdy table with several books and documents on them.

The library employee opened up a safety deposit box with her set of keys.

Hmm, we will need that if we are to access these boxes without making a noise.

I motioned for Rias to stand behind her as I walked towards the employee.

Rias made a confused face as I put my hand on the employee's head, causing her to faint.

Rias was shocked, but managed to catch the employee as she fell to the ground.

I ordered Rias to watch over the employee as I opened each of the boxes to see the contents within. Those without books inside I ignored while those that contained books I brought over to the table.

The process took less than ten minutes in total as there were very few books within the boxes, mostly just documents or maps. There were less than thirty books within the hundred or so deposit boxes, and they are all sitting on the table.

I motioned for Rias to sort through all of the books as I watched her, looking for anything that interests me or catches my eye.

There are many ornately decorated books on this table. Many of them have titles that are written in obscure text that very few can read, but thankfully Metatron imprinted knowledge of script into my mind, and I can read almost any form of writing.

Some of the titles are written in Aramaic, Proto-Zeltish, Elamite, and Elder Futhark. I caught names such as Book of Morning Silence, Miscellaneous Compilation on the Duties of Fairies, Necronomicon, and Sorrowful Text of Belphegor.

I heard the pages of a book began skimmed through before Rias nudged me on the shoulder.

I read her mind, indicating that this is the book from her memory.

I smiled as I took the book from her hand and placed it within Issei's school satchel.

The alarm suddenly blared, causing me to jump up in shock. The lights in the vault flickered in red as I heard the locking mechanism turn.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the employee moving on the ground, a button visible on the necklace she is wearing.

Impressive, she managed to wake up that quickly from unconsciousness to push a panic button? Truly remarkable, although she isn't Human, so that should have been expected.

"Get ready."

I said to Rias as the alarm blared. I turned back and shoved as many of the books from the table into the bag as I could before turning back around.

The door opened as the two security guards from before aimed their weapons into the room.

They aimed them all around the room, indicating that they can't sense us.

I nodded to Rias as I made my way to the side of the room, moving very carefully as one of the guards tended to the employee.

I inched my way towards the vault door, but one of the guards blocked it.

There is no other way around him, so I grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and threw him against the wall. I pushed Rias out of the vault and I soon followed as a bullet whizzed over my head.

I slammed the door, causing the door to automatically lock, trapping the guards and the employee.

I heard many footsteps coming down the stairs as I heard one of the guards in the vault whisper into the radio that we are invisible.

This is problematic. The only way to go is forward and that way is blocked off by guards.

"Rias, they know we have invisibility on. Who are these guards?"

I heard about a dozen footsteps, so there must be at least five, if not six guards coming down the stairwell. The number is probably much higher in the palace itself.

"Satanic Executive Guard. They're strong."

She said as the first of the guards came into view. They are dressed in black clothing with camouflage vests on. They have automatic rifles, all aimed in our direction. If I didn't know any better, I would just assume that this is a Human special forces group.

The stood semicircle in front of us, blocking the stairwell as they aimed their weapons around the room. It seems that they can't see me either.

We can't get around them, and I can't teleport out of here, so I guess that I have to fight my way out of here.

[Dragon Booster! /Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Scale Mail armor overcame my body, causing me to lose my invisibility.

A hail of bullets came at my now visible person as I stood in front of Rias.

These aren't normal bullets, they feel different, almost poisonous in a way.

[Boost! Boost! Boost!]

I lifted my hand up, sending all of the Executive Guard flying into the ceiling.

"We are fighting our way out of here. Just tell me the way and stay invisible."

She nodded with a look of determination as she ran up the stairs as I followed her.

We approached the door we came in from, opening it as I surveyed the library. There is no one here, only the belongings of the Devils who were here are left.

Executive Guards came into the library, each welding a sword or spear of some kind.

I sent all of their weapons flying with a flick of my hand before launching the dozen guards into a bookshelf.

Rias led the way out of the library and down a corridor to the left of the exit.

I heard the footsteps of the guard as Rias told me to stay behind her, putting her hand in front of me to prevent me from going in front of her.

Another set of guards found us as we moved near the administrative sections of the palace.

"Oh no, what do we do?"

Rias asked as guards surrounded us from the back and front, trapping us.

I raised both of my hands, one in each direction, and use white light on the guards, completely destroying them.

I then realized a faster way out of here as I turned my attention to a wall, and destroyed it with white light.

"It is a faster way."

Rias frowned at my statement, but nonetheless went out of the hole I just created.

The city street that was bustling with people when we came in was void of life. There were vehicles and barricades at either end of the road, but these Devils are wearing different uniforms than the ones inside.

"Who are they?"

I said as the Devils on both sides noticed me and opened fire with their weapons. I took cover behind a red car and Rias did the same.

"Lilith Police Department Emergency Security Units. We need to get back to the portal if we are to escape."

Rias said as I nodded. We have to escape Lilith as quickly as we can.

I frowned as I heard helicopters hovering overhead. One of the helicopters' spot light shined at me, irritating me enough to send it crashing into the barricade on the left side of where we currently are.

I threw the other barricade into a wall, sending everyone there flying back hundreds of feet. It dawned on me how long this escape would take, and I realized that I need to find a quicker route.

"Rias, how long would it take for you to fly us both to the portal?"

I asked her.

"About ten minutes normally, but I cannot with all of these forces pursuing us."

I nodded at this and told her to display her wings.

Her wings look like bat wings, but they should still be able to fly. Her wings are still covered by the cloak, so they are not visible to anyone but me.

[Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Ahhh!

Such power is flowing through my body. I feel absolutely reborn with this.

"Alright, let's go."

I was carried by Rias as we took to the skies.

I see all of the emergency personnel scattering about from the sky as helicopters trailed behind us. There was a peculiar sight behind them.

"What are those?"

They look like Griffins with riders on them.

"Mounted Griffin Knight Corps."

Rias said, turning her head ever so slightly to see what I was talking about.

There are a total of six helicopters and eight Griffins, each with an armored Devil on them.

I held my palm out, using white light on those chasing us.

I heard the helicopters being destroyed at the subatomic level and the screams of those inside as the light shown so bright that I had to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I was astounded by the fact that not a single Griffin or its rider was harmed by the white light. They must be very strong to survive such a power.

"How did they survive such a power?"

I asked Rias as I noticed that we were over the forest now.

"These Devils are selected for their resistance to magic."

Rias started descending as we neared the location of the portal. I have to kill these Devils if we are to safely return to Earth in the portal.

I focused on the four Griffins that are closest to us as I thought of repeating what I did to Kokabiel.

I snapped my fingers, causing all four of the Griffins and their riders to explode. This instance was much more violent than the Kokabiel instance, I assume it comes with the additional boosts.

I focused on the four remaining Griffins, who are now in retreat mode. I didn't let them escape as I caused them to explode as well.

There was no one else pursuing us as Rias landed on the ground. I jumped off her and looked around one last time to make sure that no one was following us.

No one was, so I jumped into the portal, followed by Rias.

* * *

We landed where we opened the portal on Earth, that is in a supply closet on the grounds of Kuoh Academy.

Rias took off her cloak, becoming visible again.

I deactivated the Scale Mail armor as Rias looked at me.

She recoiled when my armor was completely dematerialized.

"What is the matter?"

I asked, not sure as to why she would be afraid of me.

"Your face."

"My face?"

I questioned. What is wrong with it?

She took out a small circular mirror from her person and gave it to me.

I opened it and examined my face.

Oh dear, extensive marks on my vessel's face. There are also a few open sore on my face.

I believe that Issei cannot handle me properly when I use my Boosted Gear's Boosts.

"I see. Anyways, I will look over these books and heal my vessel. You need to continue your normal routine, but have your clothing and other necessities packed. I may come to uphold my end of the deal anytime in the near future."

She nodded before we left the closet together.

It is night time out here, and there are few Humans roaming the street at this time.

I arrived home after a brief walk, and immediately went to the table to examine the books I have in the bag. I only intended for one, but took many more as they may hold information that is helpful.

I immediately picked out the book Rias selected as it was quite distinguishable with its purple color. The leather book was heavier than expected as I removed it from the bag.

The title is in Middle High German.

_On the Occult Summonings of Deities, Monsters, and the Miscellaneous._

_By Johann Georg Faust._

The Human who made a deal with the Yellow-Eyed Demon is in this universe as well.

I flipped through the pages, skimming the information on the book. It does pertain to summoning of various beings, including Wendigos, Hydras, and Salamanders.

Here it is.

_Summon a Celestial of the Biblical One._

I need a few ingredients as the spell on this page indicates. Most of these are rather simple to procure, so this should be no problem.

* * *

I healed my vessel with Asia's help before finding the four ingredients needed to summon an Angel.

The ingredients are plant based, and were easy to acquire just by going outside.

I assembled all of the ingredients into a bowl, drew the necessary Enochian Sigils and lit the ingredients on fire as I spoke the name of the Angel I want.

"Gadreel."

I felt a presence manifest in front of the bowl.

His back was turned to me, the color of his vessel's hair is light brown. He is wearing the garb of a priest, with a white base color and red trimmings.

He spun around, taking a careful look at me as his eyes widened. I could see that his vessel is quite young, with his short height and green eyes. His age appears to be slightly younger than my vessel's age.

My eyes widened afterwards as he immediately went to the ground and prostrated in front of me.

"Why are you bowing?"

I asked, but he didn't respond me as he spoke incessantly.

"You've come! You've come! You've finally come!"

He rambled as I walked up to him and picked him up, causing him to stand up.

"What are you talking about?"

I asked as he calmed down from his excited state.

"Kokabiel's kind! You've come to rescue us."

?

How does he know of my brother?

"How do you know of my brother?"

"He was supposed to lead us, to free us."

?

I do not understand the meaning of his words.

"Free you from what?"

I asked.

"Tyranny. He was meant to free us from our chains of servitude, but now you are the one."

"I do not know what you spoke of. I am the one to do what?"

I really do not understand why this Angel is so excited. Did I get the spell wrong and summon an insane Angel?

"You are the one to free the Angels! You are our leader!"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

The next update is probably going to come in the middle of May, due to me having to study for AP exams.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps me as it gives me feedback from you, the readers.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	10. Prelude to the Battle

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Highschool DxD

* * *

I stared at the insane Angel in front of me as the grin on his face showed no sign of disappearing.

He's powerful, not as powerful as me though. His aura projects a power similar to Kokabiel's level of power.

"Our? You have more?"

He chuckled before shaking his head at the ground.

"This is not how we were supposed to be. Stuck in Heaven, letting everything that has happened happen without doing anything. This is not the mission of the Angels. We were sheep, before Kokabiel showed the light to us. You, better, foreign, powerful Angels are the ones to lead us."

"You did not answer my question."

I noted at the end of his monologue. His smile returned, if ever so slightly.

"Indeed I did not. There are a few of my fellow brothers and sisters who see the light. And we rebelled."

?

That isn't possible.

"How is that true? I can see your halo."

A small disc of pure light hovered around his head. It is similar to the one that was above Kokabiel's, only his was pure darkness though and not easily discernible, even to me.

"You can see it?"

Pure white wings appeared from his back as he asked his question, eight of them to be exact. I nodded at his question as he retracted his wings.

"To answer your question. I know the truth about my father's death."

A bitter sweet tone appeared in this Angel's voice. His fists clenched as well.

"Brother Michael, for everything good he has done, was nothing like our father. There are certain, glitches in the system of Heaven. It is not easy to avoid falling if you know what you are doing, and we most certainly do."

He finished his statement as his fists relaxed.

"Your group of Angels. Who are they?"

I asked as he stared straight at me.

"What do you know of Ophis?"

He asked me in a serious voice, all traces of joviality are gone.

"She offered me a position in her army. I'm not entirely sure of what that entails though."

He nodded at my words.

"You as well? We also Khaos Brigade members."

"What is the Khaos Brigade?"

I never heard of that expression before.

..

A look of incredulity appeared on his face.

"Wha-? You aren't being serious, are you? It is the name of her army. It is just an assortment of beings from all over the mythological world, all unified under her umbrella, each with its own agenda."

"And what is your agenda?"

I asked.

"Free Heaven. We have been waiting until the time is right, and that time is now. Michael is not the leader Heaven needs. You are the leader we need, the one Heaven needs."

….

Overthrow Heaven?

I don't hold a grudge to Michael for what he did to me. God commanded it, and I accepted my punishment at Michael's orders. If I could spare the pain and suffering I went through, even of just one Angel, I would have atoned for my failure.

This could also redeem my name, which isn't tarnished in this universe as far as I am aware. This will enhance the name of Gadreel to be one of respect, someone who helped Heaven become free.

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that offer. I did not catch your name by the way."

It is true. I completed the spell, but did not ask of this Angel's name, who may or may not be Gadreel.

He smiled at this.

"You summoned me, but since you asked nicely. My name is Gadreel, nice to meet you. What is your name, if I may ask, boss?"

….

What should I say to him?

Say the truth, use Ezekiel's name, or something else?

"That is not important right now."

Good Gadreel, push it off to a later time so that you can think of a proper name.

He put folded his arms across his chest, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I understand. Anyway, when should we start this mission?"

I do not know.

"As soon as possible."

I said as he paused and looked up at the sky.

"Okay then, I shall notify my brothers and sisters of the turn of events. I shall return with them sometime in the near future."

I nodded at his words.

He teleported away with a flutter of wings.

Now, it is time to wait.

* * *

A routine has fallen over me since I met with Gadreel, seven days ago.

Every day I would accompany Asia to school and go about Issei's normal routine, with the exception of not peeking in on women.

Things were strange between Rias and I. I believe the expression if looks could kill would be appropriate to describe our relationship.

Every time we crossed paths in the hallway, she would glare at me.

It is understandable though as I haven't kept up my end of the bargain yet.

I told her telepathically that I intended to fill my obligation soon, but the glares didn't stop. I soon ignored her as a whole.

After school, I would translate the Human Tablet, and find the fascinating spells that could be completed with the power of Humans or the Human soul.

Soul fusing, soul melding, closing the gates of Earth? Such amazing feats that can arise from Humanity.

I am currently translating the Proto-Enochian side of the tablet before a frown came upon my face.

"Hello, boss."

It was Gadreel, materializing behind me.

I got up off the chair and turned to face him. He is wearing pearly white armor and has a sword sheathed at this side.

"Gadreel, it has been seven days."

I said as a matter of fact. He just stared at me before shrugging his shoulders, which made his armor raise up a little bit.

"It takes time boss. Our numbers are few and spread out. To contact all of them without alerting central command takes stealth. Therefore I had to be patient."

I nodded at his words.

"You said you told the others? What did they say?"

I asked as he smiled.

"They were ecstatic to learn that he had someone powerful enough to save us, to free us. They are all waiting for you."

He spoke proudly as he put his hand on his sheath.

"Where?"

I asked.

"They are all waiting for you in a park nearby."

I nodded.

"I cannot teleport there, you will have to lead me there."

* * *

It was the park that Issei was dying in.

The full moon was out as the nighttime sky stood over us.

There are twelve Angels, all standing in front of the fountain with their backs turned towards it.

All of them are dressed in ornately decorated armor, each carrying a weapon.

"These are the Angels who believe in me, believe in you."

I nodded at his words.

"What are your names?"

They told me their names.

The names of brothers and sisters that I left behind.

Abdiel, Agiel, Judah, Ishmael, Zerachiel, Manuel,Kushiel, Samuel, Shamsiel, Puriel, and Esdras.

The final Angel, standing at the end of the line, was an Angel in the form of a schoolgirl. Judging by the uniform, she appears to be one of the classmates of Issei.

"What is your name, sister?"

She stared straight at me as she gave her answer.

"Castiel."

…

Castiel.

A small smile appeared on my face.

Fate has brought us together again.

We fought together, and we shall fight together again.

I turned to face Gadreel.

"Open the portal."

He nodded as he chanted in Enochian.

"Beh voh tah mo en sah the volch leh seh."

Open the door to the righteous land.

The wind around us blew steadily as the chanting continued. A hole opened in front of Gadreel, a worm hole that is infinitely deep as it is long.

I walked up to the hole, feeling its pull on my being.

I turned to Gadreel, a look of determination on his face. A smile broke out on his face as the rest of the Angels neared us.

"This is it. This is how we retake Heaven."

He said as the other Angels cheered.

I focused on the portal and jumped into it.

I fell into a black tunnel, void of life except for mine and the Angels behind me.

I could see a bright light at the end of the tunnel, to which I am rapidly falling towards.

I'm coming back, Heaven. Not as a failure, but as a liberator.

* * *

The battle is coming next!

Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps me grow as a writer.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	11. Coup d'etat

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with the final installment of my name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or High School DxD

* * *

Heaven. This is, different, though the same.

Before my confinement, I often spent my time in outside of the Throne Room, eagerly listening to the word of Michael and the Archangels.

This Heaven, it feels different, yet has the same or even lighter aura than the one back home.

"This is Heaven?"

I asked as the portal closed behind us.

"This is one of the levels of Heaven."

Gadreel said as he came up to my left side.

?

Levels?

"What do you mean by levels?"

"Sections. There is the gate, and then seven sections within. Our spell only takes us third circle, but that is to our advantage."

Gadreel said.

I noticed the shining balls of souls around us as he spoke.

"The souls? Is this the location that worthy souls are taken? You chose this location because our auras will be masked by the quantity of souls that reside here?"

Souls are powerful little balls of energy that reside within each Human. Their power can be used to enhance power, but I never thought of using them to hide presences.

"Indeed. There are so many Human souls here that our presences won't even register on the defense system."

Judah said as he adjusted the sword strapped on his back.

"Defense system?"

That sounds problematic.

"That is no problem, Judah. It's no big deal. The defense system is an early warning detection system that Michael built eons ago. It detects any foreign presences in or around Heaven. The system is good for keeping things out of Heaven, rather than keep them in."

I nodded at this.

"How far do we have to walk to get to where the leaders of Heaven are?"

"Three Heavens. This is the third section of Heaven. The fourth is where Eden is, the fifth is the science wing, and the sixth is where Michael and the Seraphs are."

I noticed Gadreel and the other Angels grabbing nearby souls and shoving them into their body.

"What are you doing?"

I asked. Gadreel turned to me after swallowing a soul through his mouth.

"What does it look like? We're taking souls."

"Why?"

Gadreel narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"To gain their power. What other purpose is there?"

He said incredulously. Everyone is staring at us as they continue gathering souls.

"Why are we using these souls? These are the souls of pure Humans who deserve a peaceful afterlife."

Gadreel chuckled at me and pointed at the souls.

"We are going to rebel against the hierarchy of Heaven and we are going to need all the help we are going to get. If we fail, we could get thrown into the dungeon in the second layer."

Dungeon?

Dungeon. Thousands of years spent there, I understand why no one would want to go there. I wish no one will experience what I had to except. Well, except Thaddeus, I suppose.

I understand.

"And still, just look at them. Do you really think all of these are pure?"

Esdras asked me, pointing at one in particular. This soul is hovering erratically over many of the others.

"What is wrong with that one? I see no defect."

I asked him.

"Look carefully at it."

I did so.

!

What is that mark on it? It is barely there, but I can make out an Enochian sigil on it but it is not one of Metatron's, so I can't read it.

"What is that sigil on it?"

I asked as Esdras shook his head.

"The corrupt can go to Heaven, if their devout enough. Their souls are supposedly purified before coming here, but they aren't completely clean. These souls are marked with that sigil, forever marked with sins from their lives."

The corrupt can go to Heaven?

"Call it a glitch in the system, but even the damned can come here."

Gadreel put a hand on my shoulder, which I shook off.

The souls of the damned are here? In God's land?

Anger built up within me as these souls are tainting the very fabric on Heaven.

"This is unacceptable."

I said, as I took every tainted soul near me. I felt my power increase little by little with each soul absorbed.

Before I knew it, I've absorbed over fifty souls, each tainted and that shouldn't have been in Heaven in the first place.

Gadreel started at me with a smirk as everyone waited around him.

"That better?"

He said.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

There are no borders in Heaven.

I can see this as we left the fields of souls towards the Fourth Heaven, where Eden is.

The landscape suddenly changed from grassland to a Garden, complete with trees bearing fruit. Bushes and animals dotted the landscape as we followed the lone river in Eden. I am following Gadreel, who is leading the group, and everyone else is behind me in a single file line.

"Adam and Eve lived here?"

I asked. I failed my task and left Lucifer in, corrupting the beauty of Eden, which resided on Earth, not Heaven.

"Yes. I have no idea how the Humans twisted the myth to them living in Eden on Earth, which is preposterous. They lived here before their fall, which cast them to the Earth."

I nodded at this.

"Was there are serpent then? What about the tree?"

"Oh yes, that part was true. Lucifer sent Leviathan in the form of a serpent, corrupting the pair by telling them to eat from the tree, which was special for some reason. I have no idea why that tree in particular was special, but hey, I don't make the decisions, God did."

I raised my eyebrows at this explanation by Gadreel.

In this universe, from what I've gathered, the Satans were Angels who fell to Hell. Leviathan was a powerful Angel before she fell and now her descendants carry on her name. Leviathan in our universe was the first species created by my Father.

"Who resides in Eden now?"

I asked.

"No one besides the souls of the righteous animals. It is just a glorified sanctuary."

I understand and didn't ask anything else during the trek through Eden.

* * *

The change from Eden to the Fifth Heaven was astounding.

Perfect grasslands instantly gave way to a row of buildings, both houses and commercial properties.

These houses are more on the line of extravagant mansions that even the richest of the rich cannot afford. The sidewalks are pristinely green with numerous flowers growing in front of the mansions.

"Whose houses are these?"

I asked.

"Members of the Grigori."

Grigori….

Grigori!

Rogue Angels that fell after I fell. They were annihilated by the Archangels, if Metatron's information is correct.

"What is the Grigori?"

I asked, wanting to understand this universe's definition.

"The main organization of the Fallen Angels. These houses belonged to the leaders, who all lived in this area before their fall."

They are both abominations, I see.

"You mentioned of that this is the science wing? These buildings are where research take place? Research for what?"

Gadreel shrugged his shoulders, causing his armor to briefly rise up.

"I have no idea. The Grigori leader Azazel was a brilliant Angel. Maybe the Angels who work here are trying to come up with inventions that rival his."

The leader of the Fallen Angels sounds like an interesting Angel. I might make his acquaintance later.

"What type of inventions did he make?"

"Mostly perfections on Sacred Gears."

Gadreel said to me as before he held his right arm up, signaling everyone to stop.

"They're here."

Gadreel motioned for the group to hide against the wall of the nearest mansion.

A group of armored Angels with their wings manifested walked right past us as we hid behind some shrubs.

These Angels are high-class ones from what I can see, as they all have six or more wings.

"Wait."

Gadreel quietly said to everyone as I heard a dagger being unsheathed by him.

Wait! Why don't I have a dagger?

A few moments past before the marching footsteps of the patrol vanished.

"They're gone."

He got up from his crouching position, and we followed his lead.

"I need a dagger, or something to at least fight with."

"What about your power?"

Gadreel asked me as we returned to the main road.

"I need it just in case."

Gadreel's head nodded at my explanation. I cannot see his facial expression as his back is turned towards me.

"Better safe than sorry I suppose. Samuel, if you will."

I heard a grunt from the back as Samuel made his way to me.

His expression denotes one of displeasure as he hands me a dagger within a leather sheath.

I took the dagger out of its sheath, reading the inscription on the blade.

'With the shedding of blood, a new birth with arise.'

How aptly fitting.

* * *

"This is the sixth layer of Heaven?"

I asked as the landscape again suddenly changed.

It front of me is a massive building in the style of the Greek Pantheon. It has pearly white marbles and imposing columns, and even has a mural on the top, similar to the Pantheon. There are over a hundred steps that need to be climbed before we can reach the entrance.

The mural consists ten Angels, but I notice part of the mural to be painted over.

"Yes it is. It's called Zebel, and it houses the Throne Room and the sleeping quarters of the Seraphs, not that really need them though.

"Who is painted over?"

"Lucifer."

Gadreel replied.

Understandable.

I looked to Gadreel, who stared back at me.

"What is the plan?"

He asked me.

I thought you came up with the strategy?

"What is the layout of the building and how many Angels are there? This will dictate our course of action."

I explained as they all nodded.

"That way is the way to the Throne Room, where the Seraphs have their meetings with Michael presides over."

Gadreel pointed to the winding staircase in front of us as he continued.

"There are rooms adjacent to the main Throne room, and I assume that these rooms are the sleeping quarters."

He finished.

"Are there any other Angels in the vicinity?"

I need to account for any other possible sources of resistance.

"There shouldn't be."

Ishmael said, walking up to me.

"There is a meeting, but it is only between the Seraphs, so no middle management Angels should be there. There are no guards in this section either."

Ishmael finished.

Interesting, no guards?

Not that they would need them.

The Archangels didn't need guards in Heaven either.

"Are there any possible exit routes?"

I asked, wanting to cut off the Seraphs from any possible sources of escape.

"There is only one way out that we know of, and that is the entrance over there. There may be secret passages that we are aware of."

I nodded at Puriel's words.

"There is the issue of the Seventh Heaven though."

I looked at Gadreel strangely.

"What of this Seventh Heaven?"

I asked.

"It is the location of the system, a mechanism that God built long ago. The system is what powers everything holy, from books to crosses to incarnations. Everything from that which hurts Devils to determining the next Christ is in that system. Inside that system, is the Sacred Gear Control Mechanism."

He said as a matter of fact.

"Sacred Gear Control Mechanism? What is that?"

I asked as this information sounds troubling. Gadreel responded to me.

"The system controls everything Sacred Gear related. No one knows the inner workings of it, not even Michael knows everything about the system. The system randomly selects a Human to inhabit a Sacred Gear years before they are born. If that system goes down, you could lose your Boosted Gear Longinus, which would put as at a tremendous loss."

That would be a great loss in power. Still, very little risk of that happening, especially if Michael truly does not know everything.

I formulated the plan that entails as little risk to us as possible.

I turned to address the group, who are staring intently at me.

"The six best fighters, step forward."

I commanded.

Judah, Ishmael, Samuel, Puriel, Esdras, and Shamsiel stepped forward. Gadreel was already standing at my side, so there was no need for him to move at all.

"The rest of you will keep guard outside."

I turned to my group that I will lead inside.

"Make sure that no one escapes. If possible, subdue them without killing them. Any questions?"

I asked, as I materialized my Boosted Gear.

The group shouted a definite no, to which I smiled.

Ready Ddraig?

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The armor surrounded my body.

I feel different. More powerful than before in this state.

It's probably the souls, they're strengthening me.

"Let's go."

I rushed towards the steps, stepping on every third one as the entrance became closer and closer.

I reached the top of the stairs in six seconds, and everyone arrived shortly after.

I peered into the entrance, which was wide open as there was no door.

I rushed in, observing the pearl white marble statues and the elegant murals painted all over.

A pair of ornate marble doors separate my group from ten beings inside. Each was more powerful than the members of my group, but far less than me. They would probably rank as ordinary Angels back home.

"There must be Seraphs inside. Ten of them."

I took a deep breath before punching the ornate door, sending it flying.

There they were.

Ten figures situated around a long rectangular table.

Their white robes shifted as each got out of their seat as we took spread out by the doorway.

Ten figures, seven male, three female.

The figure at the far end of the table, pointed a finger at us. She's quite beautiful with her flowing blonde hair, and her power is the second strongest out of the Angels here, excluding me of course.

"What are you doing?!"

She shouted in a rather lovely voice.

"It's time to take over. To free our brothers and sisters from your rule."

Gadreel said, as the figure at the end of the table, a male with blonde hair said as he started clapping.

"You managed to get the Red Dragon Emperor on your side, impressive Gadreel. Though it is futile in the end."

He glanced at the Angel on his left, and then back at us.

"I'll give you one chance Gadreel. You and your followers won't be kicked out of here, only imprisoned, if you back down."

The figure said. He must be Michael then.

"I'll never back down."

Gadreel said as Michael's smile turned into a bit of a frown.

"Is that so? I'm sorry it has come to this. Uriel, if you will."

!

A torrent of flames rushed at us.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Power!

I intercepted the flames and destroyed them.

All of the Angels took battle positions as Michael's face became strained.

"What is the matter? Can't use your powers?"

I asked. I've actively blocked their powers, so they can't teleport out of here.

Can't have them escaping, can we?

"W-what are you?!"

The woman from before screamed as she tried in vain to material Light spears.

"A true Angel."

I held up my palm, and swiped to the right, flinging all of the Angels to the wall and pinning them there.

An idea popped into my head of what to do with these Angels as they are far too dangerous to let live. Killing them would be a waste of their power, which limited, could still be of use to me.

"Pick an Angel."

I commanded, and they followed, each picking an Angel and standing in front of them.

The only Angels that weren't picked were Michael, the woman, and Uriel.

"Slice open their throats."

I commanded my group as I heard insults and threats from the pinned Angels.

"Sshh."

I silenced their threats by removing the vocal chords of the Angels.

Seven throats were slit, allowing the grace of those Angels to flow into the air. The grace here is far less powerful than the grace of my brethren, but it will still help us gain power.

"Absorb them."

I commanded.

My group absorbed them, increasing their power past the levels of the Angels they received from.

"Heal them."

They did so, healing up the wounds of the now Humans.

"Gadreel, Judah, Ishmael. Do the same to the remaining three, but do not absorb their grace as it is mine."

I walked closer to the Angels, as their throats were cut, allowing the grace to flow into the sky.

I opened my mouth, absorbing their grace. The grace from those three are more powerful than the previous seven combined.

I feel further strengthened by their grace as I pondered the next step.

"Is there anything here that can communicate with all Angels?"

I asked.

"The Horn. Gabriel's Horn sends a message to every single Angel, fallen or unfallen."

Judah said.

"Gabriel, is it here?"

I asked the bound Angels after putting back their vocal chords and releasing them from my power.

They slid to the ground, and then glared at me.

"I know you are here, Gabriel. Please answer the question."

I stared at them.

No answer was given.

"I see."

Defiance.

I stared at the Angel farthest away from me.

I set her entire body on fire, causing alarm to everyone else in the room.

"Don't worry, she won't die as I will just keep reviving her."

I said as her screams became more pronounced.

"Stop!"

The blonde haired female closest to me said.

I ceased the fire and looked at the one who talked.

"Gabriel? Where is your horn?"

I asked her as tears flowed down her beautiful face.

"Second room on the left, it is on the table."

I signaled for Puriel to go get it, and she did.

It is an actual horn, instead of the spell that Metatron imprinted in my mind.

The horn itself is a curved brass instrument that is far lighter than it looks.

"So just blow into it and everyone hears what I am saying?"

I asked her.

She nodded weakly at my question.

"Good, let's begin."

I blew into the horn as the sound of thunder roared throughout Heaven. It was a loud sound that shook the clouds beneath us, causing Gadreel to momentarily lose his balance.

I then looked through the doors at the entrance, seeing the clear white Heavenly clouds in their place.

"Brothers, sisters, this is the dawn of a new era. Today, there is a new ruler in Heaven, and change will happen. The former rulers of Heaven are no more…."

I opened the clouds beneath the former Angels, sending them pummeling down to Earth, before reforming the ground. The former rulers will most likely die from the lack of oxygen or the forces of flight rather than hitting the ground.

"…..They have been cast down to Earth to die. Today, we are to became what we were originally supposed to do, and that is to continue the work of our Father, who died a long time ago…."

I paused, and thought of what to say after.

"….It was hard to deal with, but it can be done. We need to finish what he started, and we will lead you. Those who decide to follow, the road will not always be smooth and there may be trouble, for I do not know of the future. Those who decide to resist, the path is clear for you. Your fate shall be worse than death, for my name is Gadreel, and I am your new God…."

I looked at those who are near me.

Gadreel prostrated himself, and the others followed. I know of the perfect way to finish my declaration.

"….It is a new day, on Heaven and Earth. My will, will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven, for your Lord has arrived."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.

What a plot twist right? Gadreel has become Godreel.

I am planning a sequel to this and it will probably be called I am Godreel. Should I just continue it here, or should I make it its own story?

The next story will deal with Godreel's reign as Heaven's new ruler, and have him deal with the many mythologies, as well as the Devils and the Fallen Angels.

Please review, telling me your opinions, and what I should do with the story.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
